<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep-Aid by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993307">Sleep-Aid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Scenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has had an awful time. He can't fall asleep, his headaches are aching, and he's feeling worse than ever. Can the little omega that's been sneaking around help him out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep-Aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea one day and couldn't get it out of my head. Please enjoy and I apologize for any grammar mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thor, are you alright?” Frigga placed her hand on her son’s forehead as he sat at the table for breakfast. Thor looked awful, to say it kindly. The circles around his eyes were dark and his whole aura was depressed.</p>
<p>“I haven’t been able to sleep lately mother. I feel as if my head is about to explode. Can’t seem to relax.”</p>
<p>“Oh, dear. Should we send for a doctor?”</p>
<p>“Nonsense,” Said his father, Odin, from the head of the table. “Sounds like typical Omega Sickness, my boy.”</p>
<p>“Omega Sickness?” Thor and his father were both Alphas, and his mother was a Beta. In fact, the only omegas Thor knew were the staff that worked in their castle-like home. One of which Thor noticed peeking in on the family as they ate. The young omega was a cute little thing, with black curls cascading down his shoulders and a curious glint in his emerald eyes. Thor looked back at his father as the man spoke.</p>
<p>“Happens to unbonded alphas all the time, just need to get yourself between an omega’s legs for a night.”</p>
<p>“Odin, must you be so crass at the table?” Frigga said, tsking and blushing a bit. Thor blushed a little as well. He had had plenty one night stands with betas, but never an omega. Omegas made him want to court, protect, and hold. As a young man of only twenty-three, he wasn’t ready for a mate.</p>
<p>“I’ll have someone go into town and fetch you some sleeping medication.”</p>
<p>“Unless it has omega slick in it, it won’t do much.”</p>
<p>“Oh goodness, will you stop it with your archaic alpha ways? Besides, you’ve never had this omega sickness before.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s because you keep me so happy, my dear.”</p>
<p>“I’m not very hungry, I’m going for a walk.” Thor excused himself from the table as his parents continued to bicker, and headed for the door. He felt the sneaky omega watching him still, but he disappeared just as Thor turned his head.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The walk really didn’t help Thor at all. His head still hurt and his exhausted just kept building up. It had come on him so quickly and seemed like it would never leave him. But could it really be some kind of omega sickness? To Thor, it sounded like another reason to get an omega in bed. Not like that would be a horrible experience. His friends, some of which had already mated, couldn’t stop talking about how amazing omegas were. All the ones that Thor met were amazingly kind and talented. But, they also all worked for his father, so he couldn’t be too sure.</p>
<p>He went back inside after his walk and headed to the family room. The couch called to him so he laid out with a book. It helped a bit, only dulling the pain. After a while, Thor felt his eyes cross and he covered his face with the book.</p>
<p>Again, Thor felt mischievous eyes on him. All the omegas wore scent blockers while they worked and yet he recognized the new omega on their presence alone.</p>
<p>“Do you like seeing me suffer?” He said, still covering his face. The only answer was a gasp and footsteps. Thor huffed, trying to take a nap on the couch to no avail.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Thor stayed on the couch until lunch, eating about half of it before excusing him again. This time he went to the library for a change of scenery. He avoided going to his room, afraid of not being able to fall asleep again. He tried working on some letters he had been meaning to write, but only found himself getting more frustrated and tired. Instead, he sat on one of the plush chairs and forced himself to at least close his eyes.</p>
<p>That kept up for a couple of hours, but Thor couldn’t possibly go on any longer. He declined dinner and drew himself a bath. That at least soothed his sore muscles but did nothing for his headache. His mother brought him the medicine, but Thor couldn’t even stomach it. After his bath, he put on some boxers and finally walked over to his bed.</p>
<p>As soon as his face hit the pillow Thor was enveloped with the most wonderful scent. It was like rainwater and freshly plucked rose petals. He groaned and pressed his face into the pillow, feeling his headache dissipate almost immediately. His toes curls and as he inhaled more he felt dick get hard from the scent alone. Thor couldn’t even bring himself to do anything about it before he fell asleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thor, Thor!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The omega was whining and clinging to him, trying to keep up with his thrusts. He was so wrapped up in that pretty scent that nothing else mattered but bringing pleasure to them both. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please, give me more!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What do you need?” He gritted out, lips so close but not kissing just yet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Breed me, Thor!”</em>
</p>
<p>Thor woke up the next morning with a start. Face pressed into the pillows and boxers sticky with cum. The scent was already fading, so Thor wrapped his arms around the pillow and savored it for a while. Finally, he was uncomfortable enough to roll out of bed and clean up.</p>
<p>Thor felt and looked a hundred times better when he showed up to breakfast.</p>
<p>“Thor, it looks like you got a good night’s rest!” Frigga was pleased that her son was looking better.</p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose it was just a passing sickness. I feel amazing now.”</p>
<p>They at breakfast without another word about it, but Thor felt eyes on him again. He looked up to find the green-eyed omega peeking at him from the doorway. He smiled and the omega grinned back, waving a hand at him. Then he was gone again.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The next week was more of the same. Every night Thor fell asleep with that delectable scent on his pillows and had a raunchy dream about a beautiful omega under him. The headache that had plagued him did not visit again and Thor was grateful to actually get some work down. He worked for his father’s trading company and had paused on his duties the previous week.</p>
<p>One day he decided to stay in his room and work, writing out the inventory for the next shipment of goods. He worked at his desk and was surprised when the door opened. The green-eyed omega walked in, carrying fresh sheets. He gasped when he saw that Thor was still inside his room. He admitted that it was unusual for him to be here at this time.</p>
<p>“My lord, I’m so sorry for the intrusion.” The omega whispered it, about to leave again.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, do what you need to. Just ignore me.”</p>
<p>The omega seemed hesitant but went ahead with changing the sheets. Thor watched him as he worked, getting his first good look at the pretty little thing. He was shorter than Thor, but not by much. He wore a tunic-like dress with tights underneath and was very lean. Thor reckoned he could put a hand on either side of his waist and his fingers would touch. The little omega had his hair braided today, with a fabric headband to keep the flyaways in place.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” He asked as the omega changed the pillow coverings. He wondered if the omega could also smell the pretty scent on his pillows.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to know that.”</p>
<p>“But I want to know.”</p>
<p>The omega looked up at him, a grimace on his face.</p>
<p>“Loki.”</p>
<p>“Loki. I like that name.” Thor noticed the blush that overtook Loki’s face.</p>
<p>“All done. Goodbye, my lord.”</p>
<p>Loki grabbed the dirty sheets and left before Thor could even say thank you. Still, it made Thor smile.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>That night, when Thor went to bed he was disappointed to find that there was no sweet scent on his pillows. It caught him off guard, and he flipped his pillows and even turned them inside out to search for just a bit of that scent. But there was nothing.</p>
<p>“Loki.” He whispered into the otherwise empty room. Had the omega been the one spreading that scent on his pillows?</p>
<p>It took Thor a while to fall asleep that night, and he woke up with a headache.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Oh, Thor. What happened?”  Frigga noticed as soon as Thor sat down that he wasn’t his usual self.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, but my headache is back,” Thor noticed Loki watching him again, this time pouting. “I could hardly fall asleep last night.”</p>
<p>“Dear, you really should see a doctor.”</p>
<p>Odin said nothing, having already given all the wisdom he felt he needed to.</p>
<p>“Maybe I will if it isn’t better after today.”</p>
<p>Thor looked at Loki again, and the omega disappeared.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>He got back to his room before Loki had a chance to, waiting for the omega at his desk. Loki walked in, sheets in hand. He actually huffed when he saw Thor, but the blonde alpha stood up and headed to the door.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you to it.” He stepped outside and closed the door, standing by the doorway.</p>
<p>He couldn’t hear anything that went on, but it certainly took a lot longer than it had the day before.</p>
<p>When Loki did come out, he was covering his face and breathing awfully hard. He only opened the door a crack but it was enough for the delicious scent to creep out. Thor honest to god felt his mouth start watering when the scent hit him.</p>
<p>“Loki,”</p>
<p>But the omega was already running off in the other direction. Thor wanted to chase him, but the scent in his room was calling to him. As soon as he walked in he was wrapped up in the scent. He crawled into bed despite it not even being noon yet. The scent was heaviest on his pillows, and he wasted no time in pulling down his pants and letting his erection free. Soon enough it was leaking, as he used one hand to stroke himself and the other to press the pillow into his face.</p>
<p>This must be Loki’s true omega scent. A scent usually hidden by the blockers, in full force now. Thor started moving his hips, fucking down into his fist as he imagined that gorgeous omega panting underneath him. He’d ravish Loki from head to toe, getting that scent to seep all the way into his bones. He came with a muffled moan and quickly fell asleep. A little nap couldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The next day Thor waited again, tapping at his desk somewhat impatiently. When Loki finally opened the door he refused to even look in Thor’s direction and walked straight to the opposite side of the bed. Thor got up and walked to the door.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you to it.”</p>
<p>Thor pretended to close the door but didn’t let the latch connect. Now, he could hear Loki shuffling about the room as he changed the sheets. He even started humming a soft little tune.</p>
<p>And then he smelled it. That sweet scent that had been lulling him to sleep and unlocking his deep desire. The smell of a fertile and willing omega, he knew now.</p>
<p>Soon he could hear tiny whimpers and moans and Thor could hold himself back no longer. He slipped back into the room and locked the door behind him. The sight that greeted him was sweeter than any that he imagined.</p>
<p>Loki’s shoes, tights, and underwear were on the floor in a neat pile. The omega sat on his knees on the bed with a pillow between his legs. He was so preoccupied with rubbing his sex on the pillows that he hadn’t even noticed the alpha come back inside. Oh, he looked like a dream, redfaced and whimpering for more. Begging for an alpha to take him.</p>
<p>Loki was facing the headboard and Thor sneaked up behind him. The little omega noticed when the bed shifted but it was too late, Thor already had his arms wrapped around him, holding him in place. Loki didn’t fight but was tense in the alpha’s hold.</p>
<p>“Is this what you’ve been doing, you naughty little thing? Rubbing yourself off on my pillows every day?”</p>
<p>Loki whined, holding onto Thor’s arms as if afraid to fall.</p>
<p>“I…wanted to help you. W-with your sickness.”</p>
<p>Omega sickness. Thor guessed that his father had been right. The alpha tucked his head in the omega’s neck, unable to scent him due to the scent blockers still in place. He wanted to tug them off but knew he couldn’t control himself. He might just mate Loki right then and there.</p>
<p>“Sweet thing, wanting to help your poor sick alpha?”</p>
<p>Loki nodded weakly, and Thor felt him move again. Still trying to get off on the pillow underneath him.</p>
<p>“But darling, I don’t think the pillow will work the time.”</p>
<p>“It won’t?”</p>
<p>“No, I think I need it straight from the source.” In one big motion, Thor turned Loki over and laid him down on the bed, legs on either side of Thor. Loki let out a moan but tried to cover himself up. Thor leaned over until their noses touched.</p>
<p>“Won’t you let me have a taste?”</p>
<p>Loki absolutely melted, putting his hands around Thor’s neck.</p>
<p>“Yes, anything!”</p>
<p>Thor kissed Loki, giving them both what they ached for. Loki tasted like candy and Thor just had to taste more of him.</p>
<p>“I’ll make it good darling, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Please Thor, please eat me up.”</p>
<p>Thor groaned and did just that. He pulled up Loki’s dress and was greeted by a beautiful dripped cunt hidden underneath Loki’s erection. Thor wasted no more time, licking and kissing at Loki’s clit. The taste was even better than it smelled, making him even hungrier.</p>
<p>The omega almost screamed, covering his mouth with a hand. They didn’t want to alert the entire house to what they were doing. Thor would certainly get in trouble and Loki might get sent to another house.</p>
<p>Thor felt Loki’s free hand tug on his hair, not sure if he wanted to pull the alpha away or push him deeper. Thor used his tongue to explore Loki’s slit, using a finger to fuck deeper in. Loki’s thighs squeezed either side of his head and that was the only warning he got before Loki came, squirting slick and quivering all over.</p>
<p>Thor wasting no time going back up to Loki’s lips, kissing him, and sharing the taste that made Thor feel drunk. Loki seemed just as drunk, probably on Thor’s alpha pheromones that were mingling with his.</p>
<p>“Loki, Loki my sweet darling, where have you been all my life?”</p>
<p>“Waiting for you.” Loki whimpered, pulling Thor down for more kisses. Thor pulled the blankets back and covered them both up, shielding Loki from the rest of the world.</p>
<p>“Thor, I have to go back to work.”</p>
<p>“Just lay with me a little while,” Thor whispered, kissing Loki cheek.</p>
<p>Loki sighed and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and the two of them just laid there. Thor got a good look at Loki. The omega still had a pretty pink blush on his face and was smiling at Thor.</p>
<p>“Thanks to you, I’ve been able to sleep. But I fear there’s been a nasty side effect.”</p>
<p>“What, what is it?”</p>
<p>“Now I can’t stop having dreams about you.” Loki giggled, hiding his face in Thor’s neck. Thor ran his hand down Loki’s back.</p>
<p>“Perhaps that was your intention all along. To drown me in your scent until I couldn’t hold myself back.”</p>
<p>“I told you, I just wanted to help.” Loki insisted, tangling his fingers in Thor’s disheveled hair. Thor only kissed him, and they laid in bed together until Thor fell asleep.</p>
<p>When he woke up, Loki was gone. He didn’t see him again for the rest of the day, but his scent lingered well into the next morning.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Thor was so hungry the next morning he began eating before his parents even sat down. Odin just grunted as he sat but Frigga was happy to see him eating.</p>
<p>“That sickness gave me such a fright, I thought we’d have to take you to the hospital.”</p>
<p>“Oh dear, it wasn’t so bad,” Odin said though he had no idea what Thor had been feeling.</p>
<p>“It was, he couldn’t even sleep.”</p>
<p>Thor wasn’t really listening, preoccupied with the emerald eyes staring him down.</p>
<p>“Loki,” He said, shocking the omega and his parents. “Would you be a dear and get me another cup of coffee?”</p>
<p>Loki stepped into the room, keeping his down as he nodded. He hurried and went into the kitchen, coming back quickly with a cup of steaming coffee. It had already been mixed with milk and sugar exactly the way Thor liked it.</p>
<p>“Here you are, my lord.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Thor turned and smiled, and Loki returned the gesture.</p>
<p>“My, aren’t you a beauty,” Frigga commented, beckoning Loki over with a finger. “You must be the newest addition to the staff.”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am, I just started a month ago. I’m in charge of changing all the bedding, cleaning the carpets, and sometimes I help in the kitchen.” Loki kept his voice soft and his head down.</p>
<p>“Wonderful. Are you in the servant’s quarters?”</p>
<p>“No ma’am, I live in the townhouse down the road.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense, I’ll as the head of staff to give you a room here. No need for a pretty thing like you to be going back on forth. If that’s alright with you, of course.”</p>
<p>“Yes my lady, that would be wonderful. Thank you. I’ll get back to work now.” He gave a small bow to the family before walking out. As his parents went back to their breakfast Thor held his hand out behind his chair. For a few seconds, he felt Loki’s cool hand in his own. Then, like always, Loki was gone.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Thor caught Loki in the middle of changing the sheets, locking the door behind him. Loki turned to him, smiling and finishing with the sheets as Thor watched. Once he was done Loki laid down on the bed, opening his arms up. Thor took the invitation and laid his head on Loki’s chest.</p>
<p>“How long have you been watching me?”</p>
<p>“Since the day I saw you. You had just come back from an overseas trip, so you still had your beard. I thought you were the most handsome man in the entire world. But you never looked at me. Until now.”</p>
<p>“If I had known such beauty was looking at me, we would have been in this position so much sooner. Tell me more about yourself.”</p>
<p>Loki ran his fingers through Thor’s hair, letting the alpha take refuge in his hold.</p>
<p>“I’m an orphan. My parents died when I was about six and my family put me in the orphanage. I lived there until I turned sixteen. Then I ran away.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because they were going to sell me off to a man to marry me. I didn’t want to be a wife, not to that mean old man. So I left and tried to start a life of my own. But I just ended up in a shelter. Some kind omegas took me in, taught me to cook, clean, take care of a house. A couple of years past and now I’m here. In your arms.”</p>
<p>Thor kissed Loki’s neck, nibbling on the pale skin.</p>
<p>“Do you have more work to do?”</p>
<p>“I’m all done until dinner.”</p>
<p>“So that means you’re all mine. Until dinner.”</p>
<p>They got under the blankets again, and Loki removed his scent blockers. They kissed and Thor helped Loki out of his tights and underwear, gently rubbing the slick folds. Thor removed his pants and shirt as well, letting Loki explore his body with his lips and hands. Soon he was pawing at Thor’s boxers, pulling out his erection that was already hard for him. Loki teased him, kissing the tip and looking into Thor’s eyes.</p>
<p>Loki licked from base to tip before taking Thor into his mouth, taking all that he could. Thor placed a hand on Loki’s face, rubbing just under the eyes. Loki pulled off to jerk him off, opening his mouth wide to take him back in. Thor groaned at the image, pulling him down to take it deeper.</p>
<p>A knock on the door shook them both out of their sex addled brains.</p>
<p>“Loki, are you in there? Have you finished your work?”</p>
<p>“He isn’t in here.” Thor practically shouted it, probably scaring the woman on the other side.</p>
<p>“Oh! My lord, I’m terribly sorry!”</p>
<p>Silence. She must have ran off.</p>
<p>But the interruption did kill the mood. Thor pulled Loki back up so they were facing each other. He helped him put the scent blockers back on and just held him.</p>
<p>“I’ll be moving into the servant’s quarters tonight.”</p>
<p>“Will you come and visit me in the dead of the night? When all the rest of the world is asleep?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Even if just to lay beside you as you sleep.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>So Loki did just that. For a solid month, he sneaked into Thor’s room in the dead of night. He was sneaky little thing, never caught even when other staff was still roaming the halls.</p>
<p>The young couple spent this time learning more about their minds and bodies. Some nights they’d spend the entire night bringing each other to climax, leaving themselves exhausted and out of breath. Other times they would simply talk. Thor would complain about the uncouth clients he was forced to deal with, and Loki would gossip about the staff and other townsfolk.</p>
<p>One night, under their safe haven of blankets, Loki cried in Thor’s arms. It had been a particularly busy day considering the brunch in the late morning and the dinner party in the evening. Loki had been running around all day to keep things in check, but just one broken platter had sent the head of staff into an angry rant. She yelled at Loki in front of all the staff, making him look like a total idiot.</p>
<p>“I hate that mean, wretched woman. She talks to me like I’m a child. It was so embarrassing.”</p>
<p>Thor stroked Loki’s back, comforting him with his silence.</p>
<p>“The work doesn’t even bother me, it’s all the nagging.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps she’s jealous.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why. She’s a pretty omega, with a husband and children. I should be the jealous one.”</p>
<p>“Oh, trying to tell me something?”</p>
<p>“No.” Loki pouted, turning away. That means yes.</p>
<p>“We will figure it out, darling. I’ll think of something to help you out.”</p>
<p>“Well, I should hope so, considering how much I do for you.”</p>
<p>Thor chuckled and kissed his little omega again.</p>
<p>“Leave it to me.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Breakfast came and Loki was there, bringing Thor his coffee.</p>
<p>“The boats will be shipping out in a week. I want you to oversee the shipment.”</p>
<p>“Of course Father.”</p>
<p>“Oh Thor, you should take one of the staff with you. It’s always best to have someone else you know on that awful ship.” Frigga suggested, having Loki run to get her some honey.</p>
<p>“I guess you’re right. Didn’t take one last time and I couldn’t tell what was up or down by the end of it. Why don’t I take Loki?”</p>
<p>It seemed casual enough, as Loki walked back in with the honey. Frigga looked back at the omega, reaching out to move some flyaway hair out of his face.</p>
<p>“I think that’s a lovely idea. I’m sure Loki would enjoy the change of scenery. Wouldn’t you, sweet?”</p>
<p>Loki nodded excitedly, unable to hide his big smile.</p>
<p>“Yes my lady, that sounds…so exciting!”</p>
<p>“Wonderful. Problem solved.”</p>
<p>Thor thanked his mother, and that night all Loki could talk about was the exciting trip the two of them would be taking.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Loki was so happy when they arrived on the ship, but his new surroundings made him nervous. He clung to Thor’s arm as they walked onto the ship and shook with anticipation. Thor greeted the captain as their bags were taken to their room. The captain was a jolly old man, with two omega mates. When he wasn’t telling Thor about his many trips across the ocean, he was telling the young man about the joy of mating.</p>
<p>“Oh, and who might this be?” The captain held out a hand for Loki, who took it hesitantly.</p>
<p>“This is Loki, my omega.”</p>
<p>“Finally, the young man has decided to settle down. I’m glad to see it! And with such a beauty too. You lovebirds will enjoy this voyage, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>After the ship had left the port the captain gave the two of them a tour of the ship. Loki held Thor’s hand tightly the entire time. He was obviously not used to being on a boat, or even to being so close to the ocean. Thor kept him close not only to keep him safe but also to stop the omega hungry captain from sneaking so many unnecessary touches.</p>
<p>After the tour and a quick dinner, Thor left Loki in their room while he met with the shipping manager to go over clients and prices for their merchandise. Most of it was expensive furniture and decorative pieces, but there were also spices and designer foods. Thor had to make sure that it was all accounted for now and when they dropped it all off. It took longer than expected, and when Thor made it back to the room Loki was fast asleep.</p>
<p>When he crawled into bed he roused Loki awake. He quickly climbed on top of Thor, claiming his space above his heart.</p>
<p>“I was waiting for you. Was going to surprise you with a sexy pose.”</p>
<p>“And now?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be sexy tomorrow. Now I want to sleep.”</p>
<p>And so they were lulled asleep by the movement of the sea.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Thor had gotten lucky. Usually, with these overseas trips, something disastrous happened and he was stuck picking up the pieces. But this time around everything was going smoothly and Thor was able to relax with Loki.</p>
<p>Even though Loki was a shy little thing he liked to explore the ship and meet the various members of the crew. But as he was technically still unbonded he only walked around when Thor was able to be with him. It was refreshing to have Loki there. His curiosity made for interesting talks, even though this was something Thor had already done so many times.</p>
<p>One night, Thor came back from a late meeting to find Loki pleasuring himself. He quickly walked in and locked the door as he watching Loki finger his pussy and play with his nipples.</p>
<p>“Oh, sweet thing.”</p>
<p>Loki whined as he hadn’t even noticed Thor walking in. It didn’t stop him though, he just spread his legs and plunged another finger in. Thor stripped down and climbed onto the bed, covering Loki up with his big body.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t wait for me?” Thor whispers, kissing Loki’s cheeks and putting hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“I need you, Thor, please take me!”</p>
<p>They had never gone that far before, sticking to using their hands and mouths. But Thor felt ready to move forward, and he knew Loki was ready to. Still, he took his time and spoiled Loki with kisses and touches all up and down his body. The already overwhelmed omega whined and cried for his alpha. How could Thor deny him any longer?</p>
<p>Thor sat up and pulled Loki into his lap. He kissed him, capturing the moan Loki let out as he finally sank inside of him. Loki tensed up at first, not used to anything bigger than his or Thor’s fingers in his tight channel. But under Thor’s careful caresses and kisses he relaxed and sank all the way down.</p>
<p>“Thor, Thor please move.”</p>
<p>Thor obeyed, thrusting upwards while moving Loki up and down. Soon he laid Loki back down and lifted his legs over his shoulder. The wet sound of Loki being fucked hard was covered by their combined moans and groans.</p>
<p>Loki’s hands were everywhere it seemed. Making tiny scratches on his back, pulling on his hair to make him go faster, running his fingers down his chest.</p>
<p>When’s Thor’s knot began to grow he almost considered pulling out. As if Loki could read his thoughts he began to whimper. He pulled Thor close and whined.</p>
<p>“Knot me, I just want your knot.”</p>
<p>“Been waiting for my knot, lovely?”</p>
<p>“Please give it to me, it’s mine!”</p>
<p>Thor grinned and began thrusting harder, feeling the slick squirt out as Loki came on his cock. But that didn’t stop the alpha as his knot began to catch on the rim of Loki’s pussy.</p>
<p>“All yours, my beautiful mate.”</p>
<p>He knotted Loki like that, on top of him. He picked him up again and laid him on his chest as he came inside the fucked out omega. Loki whined for more and as soon as his knot died down Thor fucked him two more times that night.</p>
<p>The shipping manager scolded him the next morning when he was two hours late to their meeting.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Two weeks later, and Loki and Thor were on a car ride back home. Loki cuddled up in Thor’s arms, a pouting mess since they left the ship.</p>
<p>“Do you not want to go home, dearest?”</p>
<p>“It’s your home, not mine. I’m the help.”</p>
<p>Thor sighed, squeezing his sweet omega a little tighter. He knew that this affair could not go on any longer, for Loki’s sake especially. All he wanted to do was wrap Loki in luxury and keep him safe.</p>
<p>“I’ll figure this out. I’ll take care of you Loki.”</p>
<p>“I know you will. I just worry about what your parents will do.”</p>
<p>“Whatever happens, as long you’re with me we can handle it.”</p>
<p>They shared one last kiss before the driver pulled into the driveway.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Odin called Thor into his office the next day, congratulating him on another successful trip.</p>
<p>“You’ve grown quite a bit my boy. I think it’s time for you to take on more of the company. I’m getting older and I want to know that I can leave the business to you when your mother and I decide to retire.”</p>
<p>“I think I’m ready, Father. It’s time that I become my own man.”</p>
<p>“Perfect. You’ll start by finishing up this contract with some traders up north. I’ll have the papers written up, and you’ll read up on the specifics. You’ll head out in a week. It should take just a few weeks, no longer than a month.”</p>
<p>“Can I-“</p>
<p>“No, you cannot bring Loki.” Thor tensed up as his father answered quickly.</p>
<p>“It’s important business Thor, and I don’t want any distractions this time. Don’t think the shipping manager didn’t tell me how he clung to you the entire time. Business first, omega later.”</p>
<p>Thor nodded and left the office, sure that he would lose the test of wills with his father. He would get through this most recent hurdle and he and Loki would be better for it.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“A month?!” Loki cried that night as Thor told him about his next trip.</p>
<p>“If I do this, my father will surely make me second in command. That means we can leave here, have our own home, start a family. It’s a small price to pay.”</p>
<p>“Says you, I’ll be trapped here with that mean head of staff. She treats me like dirt.”</p>
<p>“What would you have me do? Tell my parents to fire her?”</p>
<p>Thor meant it sarcastically but from the look in Loki’s eyes, he seriously wanted him to. The alpha pulled his sniffling omega into his arms.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s happening to me. I feel as if I’m about to burst into tears at any second during the day. Stupid hormones.”</p>
<p>“Just wait my love. Soon all this will be over and we’ll be happy.”</p>
<p>“You had better be right.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Thor set out at the end of that week, leaving Loki to sulk and do his duties. The young omega steered clear of the angry head of staff.</p>
<p>One day he was serving breakfast for Odin and Frigga when he had to excuse himself. The smell of food made his stomach clench and he ran to throw up. He wished he could go to Thor for comfort but the alpha was practically on the other side of the continent.</p>
<p>At night he sneaked into Thor’s room and curled up under the covers.</p>
<p>Loki wasn’t sure what tipped him off exactly. Maybe it was the morning sickness or the strange nightly cravings, or simply just the feeling of new life growing inside. Either way, the omega knew that he was pregnant with Thor’s baby. The realization both excited and frightened him. Loki wanted nothing more than to tell Thor and start a family with him.</p>
<p>In the months that Loki had been at the household, he had fallen in love with Thor. Not only was the man handsome and strong, but he was also kind and extremely loving. He held Loki in his arms and his heart, comforting and treating him with a gentleness he had never felt before. Thor was ambitious and hardworking and Loki hoped that he meant it when he said he would love Loki for the rest of their lives.</p>
<p>Still, Loki knew that no one could find out he was pregnant until Thor returned. Surely Odin and Frigga would have him sent away for seducing their son. So Loki was careful and kept his little secret to himself as the weeks passed.</p>
<p>Thor’s trip kept being lengthened, and soon it had been three months since Loki had seen him. Not only did he greatly miss Thor, but he was also starting to show. On his small frame, the clothes he wore were already getting tighter. He stayed far away from the head of staff and did everything he could to be a star worker.</p>
<p>It still wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Loki was washing the dishes from breakfast when his hair was grabbed from the back. The plate in his hand crashed on the floor and he fell to his knees as he was dragged off.</p>
<p>“You filthy little thing, I knew you were up to something!” The head of staff, Olivia, screeched as she dragged Loki out of the kitchen and towards the family room. Loki crawled as best he could, one hand on his belly to protect the tiny thing growing.</p>
<p>“Stop, please!”</p>
<p>She didn’t listen, only pulling harder on his hair. Frigga and Odin were just sitting on their chairs, shocked at the display in front of them.</p>
<p>“Olivia, what in the world are you doing?”</p>
<p>The older woman practically threw Loki to the ground at Frigga’s feet.</p>
<p>“Pregnant, he’s gone and gotten pregnant!"</p>
<p>Loki whimpered and curled himself up in a ball. This is the last thing he wanted needed right now.</p>
<p>“How do you know this for sure?”</p>
<p>“Not only has his scent changed, but he’s also gotten all the early symptoms, and he has been sneaking out for weeks!”</p>
<p>To further prove her point Olivia grabbed Loki again, making an attempt to hit his stomach. Loki screamed and covered his belly with his hands, tears on his face.</p>
<p>“Stop it, please don’t hurt us!” Loki cried, getting on his knees to beg. Olivia almost kicked him, but Frigga finally stepped in.</p>
<p>“That’s quite enough Olivia. Loki, is this true? Are you pregnant?”</p>
<p>Loki starts to cry but nods his head. Frigga stands up and lets out a sigh, Odin finally putting down his newspaper to watch the spectacle.</p>
<p>“What are we going to do with you little one?” Frigga’s voice is full of worry, but Loki can’t bring himself to look at her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry my lady…”</p>
<p>“Well, tell me who the father is.”</p>
<p>Loki feels his body tense up all over but his mind is made up.</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you.”</p>
<p>“Out with it, now!” Olivia growled, looking ready to hit him again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I won’t say. I can’t say.”</p>
<p>“Loki, did someone force you? Maybe someone from the ship? If they threatened you, we can protect you.”</p>
<p>Loki cried, his body shaking as he sobbed. He wanted to scream and to tell the truth. But he had no idea what they would do to him or to Thor.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Thor had felt ever since he left his home. Not only was he missing his usual comforts, he dearly missed his beautiful mate. He had decided that as soon as he got back he was going to tell his parents about his relationship with Loki. But the days had gone by slowly, and Thor found his headaches and restlessness coming back in full. This slowed him down even more, and Thor was so glad that after three months he was finally home.</p>
<p>He hadn’t sent word that he was coming back, hoping to surprise his family with gifts. He stepped through the door and expected a joyous greeting.</p>
<p>What he heard were cries from the family room.</p>
<p>“Tell the truth!”</p>
<p>“I won’t! Do what you must, but I won’t tell you!”</p>
<p>Thor started moving when he heard Loki’s voice but ran when he heard a slap. He got to the family room to find his parents, the head of staff, and Loki. Loki was on the ground, covering his face.</p>
<p>“Olivia, I said that was enough!”</p>
<p>“What the hell is going on?”</p>
<p>Loki looked up as soon as he heard Thor’s voice. He had been crying and was hunched over holding his stomach with one hand.</p>
<p>“Thor, you’ve returned!”</p>
<p>“To some sort of mess. Loki, come here.”</p>
<p>Loki didn’t hesitate, getting up and running into Thor’s arms.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry..” Loki whimpered, hiding his face in Thor’s chest and shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Whatever are you sorry for, little one?”</p>
<p>“Loki is pregnant,” Frigga said, looking a bit sad herself. “He  won’t tell us who the father is.”</p>
<p>“Surely he’s been sneaking off to a brothel or something, selling himself to dirty alphas.”</p>
<p>Thor squeezed Loki tighter, looking down at the crying omega.</p>
<p>“Is that true? You’re pregnant?” Thor whispered, using a hand to tilt Loki’s head up.</p>
<p>“Y-yes…”</p>
<p>Olivia started again. “You can’t trust omegas like this, you must send him away! He-“</p>
<p>“We’ll be doing nothing of the sort. You have dug yourself a big enough hole already Olivia. Slapping a pregnant omega while he’s down.” Thor interrupted.</p>
<p>“She pulled my hair as well and tried to hit my stomach,” Loki whined, wrapping his arms around his belly again. Thor let a hand slip down to Loki’s stomach, feeling the barely-there bump.</p>
<p>“Once we find the father, we can figure something out.”</p>
<p>“There’s no need to look for him, he’s right there,” Odin said, his only input in the situation.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“I’m the father. Loki and I are in love Mother. In fact, I returned to tell you just that. And to do this.”</p>
<p>Thor pulled the ring box from his jacket pocket and got down on one knee, letting Loki sit on his leg. Loki was crying again, but this time he was smiling. The ring was a beautiful gold band with an emerald cut in the shape of a heart. It shined in the sunlight from the windows.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry for leaving you and our baby all alone Loki. I promise to make up for this and keep you happy for the rest of our lives. Even if we have to start from the ground up. Will you marry me, my darling?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, of course, I will.”</p>
<p>Thor slipped the ring onto Loki’s fingers and stood up again. He kissed Loki, tasting tears and Loki’s usual sweet taste. Finally, they turned to their audience.</p>
<p>Frigga looked at them both with tears in her eyes. Then she turned to Olivia, walking up and slapping the woman in the face.</p>
<p>“You dared to put your hands on a pregnant omega, a crime in itself! But my son’s mate, and their unborn child!”</p>
<p>“My lady, I didn’t know!”</p>
<p>“You knew he was pregnant and you brought him to me for that, to what, get him sent away for falling in love? I ought to have you arrested! You’re fired, I want you out immediately!”</p>
<p>Olivia couldn’t do much more than turn tail and run out. Frigga approached Loki and Thor, throwing her arms around them both.</p>
<p>“You should have told me! I’m so sorry Loki, I’m so sorry that I let her hurt you.” Frigga kissed Loki’s forehead.</p>
<p>“We’ll have a doctor come and check on you as soon as possible. I hope you can accept us as your family, despite all this.”</p>
<p>Loki hugged her close. For a moment he thought of his own mother. It warmed his heart knowing that his child would have a good grandmother. Odin came over as well, patting Thor’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“You’ll make a good man in charge, my boy. And a good father. I’m proud of you.”</p>
<p>He nodded at Loki, “You’ll be well taken care of Loki. Go on, both of you get some rest.”</p>
<p>Thor picked up Loki's bridal style, making him giggle as he walked up the stairs to their room.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re alright darling?” Thor looked Loki over one more time, checking for bruises and scratches.</p>
<p>“I told you, I’m alright. Just worried about the baby is all.”</p>
<p>“The doctor will be here soon. They’ll make sure everything is well. Come here.”</p>
<p>Loki curled up in Thor’s lap, enveloped in his warmth.</p>
<p>“I love you so much Loki. And I love our little baby too.”</p>
<p>“I love you. Don’t you ever leave me like that again.”</p>
<p>“Never, ever, ever.”</p>
<p>Thor rocked Loki asleep, letting him nap until the doctor arrived.</p>
<p>The check-up went well, and the doctor promised that the baby was perfectly healthy. She promised to come by again every two weeks until it was time for the baby to be born. All Loki had to do was rest, eat well, and avoid anything too strenuous.</p>
<p>Thor bought Loki an entirely new wardrobe, with clothes from all over the world. Frigga gifted the omega tons of books from her personal library. Odin didn’t send Thor out on any more long trips but did give him more responsibility within the company.  The couple got to spend every morning and night together, and Loki was sure he had never been so happy before.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Loki carefully walked down the steps, on hand of his seven months pregnant belly and the other tightly on the rail. The staff tried to help him down but he insisted that he could get along fine by himself. He let out a heavy breath when he reached the bottom, then continued to the dining room.</p>
<p>Thor stood up when he saw Loki, pulling out his chair and letting the omega sit.</p>
<p>“I had them bring breakfast up to you.” He kissed the top of Loki’s head and sat back down.</p>
<p>“I didn’t like what they brought me. I want ham, and eggs, and pastries with honey.”</p>
<p>Soon Loki had a plate in front of him.</p>
<p>“The doctor said you need your rest.”</p>
<p>“All I ever do is rest now. I’ve already sewn a blanket, a bathrobe, and about twenty pairs of baby booties. I’m tired of resting Thor.”</p>
<p>“Loki, my dear, you are carrying twins,” Frigga reminded him, sipping her tea and reading the newspaper. “You can never be too careful.”</p>
<p>Loki pouted and ate his breakfast. No use in arguing with the lady of the house.</p>
<p>“We’ll go for a walk after breakfast, will that make you happy?” Thor couldn’t stand to see him so upset, even though bed rest was the doctor’s orders. Loki perked up at that, nodding his head and letting out a delighted giggle.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>What started out as a peaceful side-by-side walk through the gardens turned into Thor carrying his very pregnant mate back to the house when Loki’s feet started to ache.</p>
<p>“Alright, back to bed with you.”</p>
<p>“Noooo…”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Okay. But you have to stay with me. And rub my feet.”</p>
<p>Thor chuckled, nuzzling Loki’s cheek. His scent had turned flowery and stronger than before, indicative of a pregnant and mated omega.</p>
<p>“Anything you want my love.”</p>
<p>**</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think! I love comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>